Mistaken Identity
by thewriterintown
Summary: What will happen when Hermione granger and Pansy Parkinson exchanged identities? Will there be chaos? Hmmm... And what if Draco Malfoy still lives his life normally not really knowing that he is seducing Granger istead of Pansy?
1. Discovery

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry POtter. I'm just another fan that dreams that Hermione and Draco would somehow end up together! :)) I hope you leave a review after reading... for the better! :)) If you find my inoduction boring, please don't give up, give it a chance! **

**Hermione's POV ****For the umpteenth time I turned off to alarm clock not really caring if it is time to wake up. **_**Wait, my alarm clock? I don't remember I have one! **_**After a moment of hesitation and lot of self-convincing, I opened my eyes just to check if I'm really not dreaming about this alarm clock thing. You know, just to make sure this is not the effect of too much reading. Then, that the time I wished I've never my eyes. Really! You see, I thought I'm having delusions. Right there, in front of my face is a green coloured curtain instead of red! **_**Bloody hell. What is happening in here? **_**I asked myself. I don't want to open the curtains. I have this feeling that I'm not going to like what I may see outside this space. I just contented myself by observing my **_**dear **_**bed just to past some time and prepare myself on what I may see. The bed has a silver bed sheet smooth as a silk laced with embroidered S on the center. The pillow was as green as the forest during spring and the pillow case is water against my skin. And if you ask about my blanket. **_**Hmmm..**_**. It's cotton for me but when you drape it around you, it's gives you the satisfaction of having a heater as your blanket. Now, I think I'm ready to face whatever catastrophe I might see. **_**Inhale, Exhale, Inhale... **_**I told myself. **_**Inhale, Exhale, in –.**_

"**Pansy! Are you still there? Come out there!" it was a woman's voice. Then suddenly my curtain opened.**

"**Whoo Pansy. Get out there and take a bath!" **

"**Excuse me? May I ask who are you and where am I" I said. The woman touched my forehead. **

"**Pansy are you ill? Or have you been dreaming of Malfoy again –"**

"**Whoah! Me? Dreaming of Malfoy? Over my dead body!" I got up from my bed and started to gather my things... just then, the worst thought hit me!**

"**And stop calling me Pansy. I'm not Pansy bloody pug faced Parkinson!"**

"**But Pansy, you are Pansy! Here" she took me to a mirror and there I saw my reflection and even though it's hard to admit – Iam bloody Parkinson! How the hell does that happened? Is this a spell or what? Did Malfoy intentionally cursed because I'm sure he won't do it to his own girlfriend(if I'm not mistaken). Gracious, just how could I live just like a Slytherin. Move like Parkinson? Really, Malfoy can just kill me right? But no, I need to talk about this with Parkinson.**

"**Excuse whatever your name is, just how many minutes before classes start?" She walked towards me and gave me my clothes for today. **_**I may like being a Slytherin if I don't have to decide what to wear everyday!**_** I smiled at that thought...**

"**There. That might help you. Really you're not that hot? I guess we're the same temperature. " she touched my forehead twice again before saying this annoying thing! " You just need to take a bath, you smells like rancid meat! In case you also forgotten my name, Tracey Davis. "**

"**Bloody hell! I'm just asking you the time not your opinions! "**

"**15 minutes before classes starts! I'll be going then, see ya later" she smiled and without further ado, she left me there without even knowing what to do!**

**Pansy's POV**

_**All around me is red! There is no other color I tell you. I run and run but I'm still in here, a neverending red space. Am I dead? Surely am not? Just keep running Pansy maybe you'll reach the end of this night mare and you'll soon wake up and have your breakfast with Draco. Run, ruun, yes you're soing right. Faster Pansy ran! Until I heard voices, then there was pain, i'm falling! What the heck? What is happening! Wait I'm still falling –.**_

**I wake with a start. My head hurts because of that bloody nightmare. Until then I realized, it wasn't a dream or a nightmare –whatever. I'm really here, in the Gryffindor tower. Across the mirror I saw my reflection, my hair it's dishrivelled, my face it is , oh no – I'm BLOODY Granger!**

Sorry I did not gave justice to Pansy's part. I really have no idea how she acts... well then, who have any idea who did this, please review and you'll soon find out the truth!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am a Filipino not a Londoner and sadly, I do not own Harry Potter.

Author's Note:

Thank you all for reading. Special thanks to: Iceprincess22454(story alert) and Imjustreadingstuff11( for both making me the favorite author) , LaTashaMalfoy for the message, I've tried it. Thanks a lot everyone… enjoy reading!

Pansy's POV

I ran my fingers –or I mean Granger's finger across my hair –her hair. Heck! How would I survive if everything I touch is hers? I'm telling youm if Granger did this, she'll be paying –whatever she did to me –highly. Imagine! I nees to live my life imprisoned in her body. Bloody hell! How dare she cast this spell to me just to get my lovely body and oh – my beloved DRACO. Really maybe… no I don't think –

"Hermione" a girl with straight long black hair, big round eyes with dark lashes and dark complexion opened my curtain. She's good looking, _I thought_. She stared at me for a moment before saying.

"We'll be late if you don't get up!" I can't stop myself snapping at her. Who does she think she is?

"Then don't wait for me. I'll be there in a moment." The girl looked astonished for a moment but nevertheless she left me –almost. Because for the last second I remember I wasn't my godly self and so I think what Granger might say if this happen to her. I tell you this isn't any easy for I never laid my eyes on Granger so I don't know she acts. What the? She is dead when I see her don't she dare show her face in front of me!

"Hey, sorry for that it…it… must be" what to say? I really don't have any idea in my perfect mind right now! Oh yes that. "my nightmare, I kept having one once in a while." I smiled for the effect and pause for some time. All the while she's waiting for me to say anything else but what else can I say except she's waiting for me to say this.

"Thank you Paravati." I hope that's her name. This girl owe me two words already! My sorry and my thanks. I turned from her clearly dismissing her and smiled wicked at the thought that I will make her suffer since she's one of Granger's cronies, I think. Oh, girl what's happening to me saying as if I'm not sure of it. Maybe it's Gramger's bloated empty mind that make me unsure.

20 minutes after I am at the Great Hall. Where to sit? I asked myself. I scanned the room and saw Draco sitting at our usual place. I walked excitedly towards him. He took a sip of his pumpkin juice. Pansy just a few meters and you'll sit there beside him. He hugging you and you what? Oh, I don't want to think what we can do. At last I reached the Slytherin table and my face broke into a grin. There he is waiting for me OF COURSE! My platinum blonde haired friend got up and started walking out of the hall. Walking as graciously as ever. I followed him out and opened my mouth to shout his name. That's when a hand grabbed my arm and led me to an alcove not far from the hall.

Hermione's POV

I sprinted from my bed and fixed myself. Brushing Pansy's straight black hair then tying my now green neck tie. I looked unhappily at my reflection. Here I am looking so much as Pansy Parkinson. I sighed. Why does it have to me? Oh my goodness! I can't be late just because of this. I can't believe I fixed myself just for five minutes, I still have 10 minutes. Great.

Walking out of Slytherin common room or should I call it dungeon wasn't easy either. I don't know the way out! I scoped the common room hoping against all hopes that I would meet any seventh year students I may know and you know just casually ask them to go to class together. But I think I'm really a sleepyhead today, I mean the dungeon was almost empty except for her!

"Tracey!" the girl looked at me

"Hey Pansy, you moved fast today, huh?" she greeted me, I hope that's how Slytherins greet each other.

"Yeah I think. " I give her a small smile, "Have you been waiting for me all along?"

"Yes I guess. I didn't eat breakfast you know. Come on." Tracey started walking out of the dungeon and onto the deserted halls.

"Tracey, sorry about your breakfast and about my behavior a while ago." She abruptly stopped and for a moment I thought she''ll leave. You know I don't know where to go from here yet. but then she turned and smiled at me. "Don't worry about that Pansy." Then she walked backwards literally then when she was beside me she started walking. Maybe Slytherins are not really that bad huh.

Few more moments of walking and we reached the Great Hall. I said goodbye to Davis since my priority is to find that bloody Parkinson. My eyes looked back and forth searching for myself –please don't confuse yourself, I mean myself, Hermione. She's not with Harry, Ron or Ginny. Hey! Don't tell me she's with Malfoy. No way. I strode towards the Slytherin table and there she is walking towards where I thought! What the hell is she thinking. She's bloody me! I led my feet to her but stop dead on my tracks when I saw who is zooming towards me. Malfoy. _What to do? What to do?_ I turned and walked to the opposite direction. Yeah, great plan uhuh.

Luckily he didn't notice me and there she is following him. Parkinson what is she up to?

I followed her and took a hold on her –my hand. I led her to an alcove near the Great Hall.

Pansy looked dumbfounded still but after awhile she started to open her mouth but I cut her.

"Are you crazy? You know who you are, right! You are bloody me and you are walking across Malfoy. What do you expect? He'll treat you as you are when you are in my body? Where is your senses.?" I'm babbling I know but I can't stop. I hate this girl in front of me!

"It is all your fault Granger!"

"Parkinson?" the brunette looked confused

"I'm Parkinson Granger. " I offered an explanation.

"Fine. Whoever you are, why did you did this?"

"No I don't! You think I'm enjoying this? I hate this as much as you do Parkinson. The feeling is mutual."

"Then tell me who did this!" she shouted

"I thought you did this as a prank, you know"

"No!"

"Then tell me who did this to us? And especially why us?"

"I don't know. And excuse why don't you consult your books. You're a bloody bookworm right?"

"Fine then Parkinson, I'm going to do what you said but you need to help me also. Think maybe that cold heart of yours hurt someone's heart and took revenge on you." I prepared myself to leave but I remembered I need to do this.

"Pansy" her name makes my throat dry, really now? " While I'm still looking for answers please can you act like me, join Harry and Ron. Avoid Malfoy. Don't worry I'm going to do my part. And one more thing, write your name when you're submitting whatever, test papers or essays. Don't dare you do it or else, you may not want the consequences."

I know my threat wasn't that strong but I can't stop myself. I hate this bloody girl, I think I've said that. But still I hope she will take my threat seriously for if not. SHE'S DEAD!

**There I'm done with my second chapter. Next chapter the night that this thing happen. Hmm.. I think I won't be able to write in a week span, having to attend some seminar but don't worry I'll try to write still… Draco said please read and review.! Thank you so much… review, I will surely appreciate it! Goodnight!**


End file.
